Tasks
Task List No. Task *001 Rent or borrow a bicycle and use it for your travels around a city for a day. *004 Watch the Olympics closing ceremonies in a public place. *009 Dance for at least 5 minutes in a public square. *013 Go to a bar and chat with at least 5 people about the Vanish hunt. *016 Tell a stranger your life story. *028 Sit in on a class or lecture at a college or other school. *037 Order a “Runner’s Special” at 3 different bars. *038 Wear 3 political buttons on your shirt or jacket everywhere you go until dark. *045 Spend one hour in the evening sitting by a fire somewhere. *049 Workout at a gym for at least an hour. *051 Call a hunter and talk for at least 2 minutes. (We will give you their number.) *060 Slide down the largest slide you can find at least 3 times. *067 Ride a public bus till the end of its run, then ride it back to where you started. *088 Do Tai Chi (or as near as you can come) in a public park. *098 Leave runner cards sticking out of the largest dictionary at a library. *101 Do a 5-minute UStream in your current location. *111 Leave a runner card at 5 different locations. *113 Change a $100 bill for $1 bills at a bank. *118 Go see a PG-rated movie. *125 Have a drink at a bar on the top floor of a tall building. *126 Videotape a street performer. *127 Attend any kind of outdoor fair or festival. *137 Swim in an indoor pool. *148 Poll at least 20 people on whether they know what Parkour is. *155 Read a newspaper, upside-down in public, for at least 30 minutes. *173 Wear sunglasses for an entire day, indoors and out. *177 Skate at a skating rink. *182 Videotape an interview at least 2 minutes long with a stranger. *198 Eat from the same street vendor 3 times today. *199 Create a fake Facebook profile and friend 20 people. *202 Create a fake Flickr account and upload 10 pictures of yourself from today. *212 Leave at least 5 runner cards under coasters at a bar. *221 Meet a new person, ask for their email address, and send them a follow-up. *226 Leave 5 runner cards at an internet cafe. *235 Interview a cab driver about his or her job. *237 Spend at least a half hour at an airport. *244 Spend one hour in a hotel lobby. *254 Go to a restaurant and order by asking nearby patrons what they recommend. *263 Carry a stuffed animal with you for at least 8 hours. *285 Spend an hour walking by the water somewhere. *290 Leave runner cards in 10 mailboxes. *291 Watch an NBA basketball game, start to finish, in a bar. *294 Go on Twitter and tweet something with the hashtag #repomen. *299 Play an instrument in public. *301 Read your favorite comic book on a bus or subway for at least 30 minutes. *323 Leave runner cards sticking out of 10 books on the front tables at a bookstore. *340 Attend a book reading. *341 Ride a municipal train. *357 Check in somewhere on Foursquare. *366 Leave 2 runner cards in each of 5 public restrooms. *373 Volunteer at a soup kitchen. *377 Go to a civic event of some kind. *392 Take a 3-minute video from your perspective as you jog or walk in a city park. *399 Wash your clothes in a public bathroom sink. *411 Go see Repo Men on opening night. *417 Leave runner cards in 10 copies of Wired magazine in a public location. *425 Attend a sporting event of any kind. *434 Ride 3 different forms of public transportation today. *450 Buy and wear, for a day, a piece of apparel with the name of your current city. *454 High-five a police officer. *455 Run or jog a mile at night, wearing a light. *459 Wear one or more feathers visibly somewhere on you for the day. *463 Take a picture of a museum or monument at morning, noon, and night. *466 Wear an orange sweatshirt all day one day. *489 Watch a specific sports event at a bar. (We will tell you the event on the day.) *495 Buy a pineapple, and carry it “home,” not in a bag. *515 Do an interview with a media person we designate. *516 Go to local FedEx and pick up an envelope under the name Chris Carroll. *518 Take an aerial or overhead photo of your general location from a higher point. *519 Climb to the top of a building (using the stairs) that is at least 20 stories tall. *521 Spend an hour at an outdoor monument. *522 End all your conversations today with the words “I’m sorry, I’ve got to run.” *526 Eat lunch at a mall food court. *529 Acquire and wear a sports jersey from your favorite/hometown team all day. *535 Get coffee or tea at the same location 3 times today. *555 Attend an event at a high school. *564 Serve as a crossing guard at an intersection for at least 15 minutes. *597 Have a stranger photograph you at a well-known tourist spot. *601 Jog or walk with a towel around your neck outside for at least an hour. *609 Send an email to someone hunting you. (We will give you their email address.) *611 Send a photograph of 2 of your meals in the same day. *620 Participate in a protest. *623 Create a fake Twitter account and send 5 tweets related to your current city. *626 Skip for 5 minutes on a crowded street. *643 Take a picture with a homeless person. *663 See the movie that won Best Picture in this year’s Academy Awards. (3/7 note: The Hurt Locker won Best Picture.) *669 Buy a copy of a disappearance-related book. *671 Take out a classified ad in the local newspaper that gives a clue that it’s you. *677 Call in to a local or national radio show, using your real identity. *691 Attend a charity auction or similar charity event. *704 In public, eat the largest ice cream cone a local shop offers. *705 Take a 2-minute video of yourself in a public place and send it to us. *717 Take a photograph of any body of water. *719 Spend 2 hours at a zoo or aquarium. *722 Play the display video games in a Best Buy. *723 Poll at least 20 people on the street on whether they will fill out the Census. *724 Converse with a Repo Man by phone or Skype. (We will give you this info.) *726 Join a pickup sports game, such as soccer, basketball, or ultimate Frisbee. *727 Go to a support group. *734 Spend at least an hour reading a paperback in a café. *737 On St. Patrick’s Day, wear a green hat but no other green. *743 Go to a nightclub for at least one hour. *744 Get a fake tattoo in an obvious place, or prominently display a real one. *751 Go to an establishment twice today, changing your disguise the second time. *760 Buy a copy of Wired magazine off a newsstand and walk around with it all day. *794 Go to a pet store for at least an hour. *800 Read 75 pages of Tracy Kidder’s Strength in What Remains in a public park. *820 Do a street performance of some kind and earn at least a dollar doing so. *824 Vote 15 stories up or down on Reddit. *825 Spend an hour by a large public fountain. *826 Have a public artist paint or draw your caricature, and get it to us. *833 Leave runner cards in at least 3 coffee shops. *835 Sing at a karaoke bar. *837 Go to a concert or musical performance of any kind. *838 Give a runner card to a bouncer. *859 Go to 2 video stores and ask about the film Catch Me if You Can. *860 Browse the children’s section of a book store for at least one hour. *868 Apply in person for a job. *876 Post at least 3 times today to #repomen. *877 Go see the box office-leading movie from the previous weekend. *881 Buy mangoes, and only mangoes, at a grocery store. *882 Attend a free public lecture of any kind. *888 Wear a Repo Men temporary tattoo on your neck for a day. *901 Go to a local library and read a Neil Gaiman book there for at least one hour. *911 Go to a Gap store and try on at least 5 pairs of jeans. *917 Run backwards for an entire block. *920 Conduct all your online activity at an internet café one day. *922 Videotape 5 minutes of you walking around your current location. *925 Visit the headquarters of the local newspaper where you are. *927 Go to a car dealership and test-drive a car. *956 Have a meal at a pizzeria that sells gluten-free pizza. *974 Do a half day or more of volunteer work. *987 Ask 3 people for directions to a prominent site in your city. *988 Change your hair color. *999 Leave town. Don’t come back during the run.